Master and his maid
by FadedZane
Summary: It's college reunion time! And Shadow doesn't want to go till he sees someone familiar.


Shadow x Oc(Frost)

Frost is a white hedgehog with silver streaks in her quills,(like how Shadow has red)and Sapphire eye color,Frost is a professional in everything just by learning,shy and quiet

* * *

¨Shadow!."Sonic said running up to the red and black hedgehog who was leaning up against his Dark Rider motorcycle,"Hmph ." Shadow responded,narrowing his eyes once the blue hedgehog reached him,"Are you ready for the college reunion?" Shadow turned away from Sonic and responded,"I'm not going." he said rolling his ruby eyes.

Sonic gave a surprised look back at him "Why?" he asked. Shadow's locked his ruby eyes with Sonic's emerald eyes,I don't want to go,it's pointless,I also have to move all my belongings into my new house." That was a straight lie,I moved into that house three months ago,"Oh..." Sonic said frowning but gave a nod anyways.

"Anyways I gotta go unpack."he said getting on his bike and drove off to his home. Sonic scratched the back of his head and said a quiet 'ok'.

* * *

" Hay babe!" Frost looked down at her phone,at the moment she was cleaning a window for someone, moving her hair(quills? Whatever you wanna call it) out of the way from her left eye. Frost wearing a white colored shit with gray shorts(idk)

"What do you want?" She typed back to her ex,"Oh nothing,just wanted to chat. " Frost rolled her eyes,"Yeah right! :(" there was a pause,"Okay! Are you coming to the college reunion? " Frost sighed, before texting back,"No,too busy,bye don't text me again!" Just to be sure,Frost removed him form her contacts. She finished after 20 minutes of work

"I already have a college reunion to go to,a different one." She said a loud to herself. _Gotta go home and prepare ._ Frost put her phone away and started to walk home. Frost was about to cross a crosswalk when a hedgehog on a motorcycle drove past her _. That hedgehog looked familiar._ Shaking her head,Frost continued on her way home and didn't give the hedgehog another thought.

Once Frost got home,she flopped down on the sofa. Frost felt comfortable on the large sofa and was drifting off to sleep when she heard a 'bing' ,it was a text from her sister.

'Om you have to see this!' The test read.

'See what?' Frost respond.

'You know Shadow?' Her sister responded.

"Who?" Frost sat up in interest.

"Ugh! You seriously don't remember!?"

"Ofc I remember! The black and red hedgehog, what about him?'

A few moment later Frost's sister sent a sexy pic of Shadow leaning against The Rider," It's so~ hot 3'

Frost found herself blushing before texting back 'Yeah,I guess...look I got kicked out again, I have to pack and move out, which is good because I don't need to pack anything but my purse and phone,I won't be able to talk for awhile. And ik you'll ask me when I move out and that's in three days,gtg bye!'

Not looking back at her phone,Frost left for the college reunion.

* * *

 _Who was that white hedgehog?_ Shadow asked himself before shaking his head and went to got smoke(note Shadow doesn't and won't smoke often :)) Later that day Sonic texted him.

'I made a new friend!" Shadow scowled and texted back.

'idfc,now piss off." After that he went to get some water.

Sonic sent a picture of his new friend. Shadow took a long sip of water and looked at the photo,"Pffft!" He spat out the water _. It's that hedgehog, she's kinda cute..._ Shadow thought,but didn't respond to Sonic's text. 'You should really meet her,all the guys are trying to flirt with her.' Sonic texted again.

Shadow gave a half growl before responding,'Fine! I'm on my way...'

'Hu? Why the sudden mind change?' Sonic texted back,but Shadow was already on his motorcycle and his favorite song played

I see no, hear no evil, black writing's on the wall  
Unleashed a million faces, and one-by-one they fall  
Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am

I... I... I... I am  
Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy  
Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go

Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back, I'll be there  
(One step forward, two steps back)

Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, and I am all of me  
(I am, I am all of me)

I am! I am, I'm all of me  
I am! I am, I'm all of me  
I am! I am, I'm all of me  
(Here we go)

I see and feel the evil, My hands will crush 'em all  
You think you have the answers, I'll laugh and watch you fall  
Black-hearted evil, Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all, I am

I... I... I... I am  
Here we go, buddy, here we go, buddy  
Here we go, here we go, buddy, here we go

Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back, I'm here  
(One step forward, two steps back)

Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside, and hold on for dear life

Before Shadow knew it,he was at the reunion. "Over here!" Sonic called to Shadow waving his hand,he was standing beside the hedgehog that he'd seen when he was driving on his way home,she seemed to recognize him to as he walked over.

* * *

Before Shadow came to the reunion.

Frost walked all the way to the reunion. She could remember everyone but decided to stay away from them. For a few hours,she spent minimal time talking to other formed college students before a blue hedgehog raced past her.

"Sorry." The hedgehog said after racing back, "I should really watch where I go." He said with a smile. Frost couldn't help but smile back,"What's your name?" He asked.

"I-i'm Frost." She said quietly, and looked down at the ground,"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. " the other said sticking out a hand. Frost shook Sonic's hand,"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

As time passed Sonic introduced Frost to all his friends except Shadow. When Frost saw that he was texting someone,she was naturally curious by didn't think much about it until she saw the same hedgehog from earlier today.

"Who's that?" She asked Sonic as the red and black hedgehog came over.

 _ **(Character switch same place!)**_

Shadow looked at Frost,"So this is you new friend?" Shadow asked lookin at Sonic.

"Yep! Her name is Frost" Sonic sad as cheerfully as ever. Shadow gave a grunt in response. A few hours later,Frost and Shadow became acquainted and the clouds grew dark over head,signifying rain.

"I gotta go." Frost said frowning,"It's gonna rain soon!" She ran off as small rain droplets fell from the sky. Shadow left to on his bike.

 ** _(later that night)_**

It was taking hard and Frost had no where to go,she found herself stumbling around and freezing cold before finding shelter near a house.

 _ **(Same place Shadow now)**_

Shadow had gotten home before is started to poor rain,he took a hot shower,taking off he shoes and gloves before he got into the shower and putting his glove back on and bring his shoes with him,laying them beside the couch before flopping down on a couch. There where still boxes scattered around his new home that needed to be unpacked but he didn't seem to have enough time to unpack them.

Shadow watched a bit of TV before he doze off in a middle of a show and when is was starting to poor outside when he heard the door bell ring, waking him up. Shadow grumbled something under his breath. When he went to see what it was he was unsurprised to see a package, but very surprised to see Frost,asleep and shivering.

Shadow hesitated to let Frost in his home. In a split second decision Shadow pick her up and brought her into his home.

* * *

Did you like the first chapter?

Plz tell me if you did,it'd make my day


End file.
